Kim Possible and Danny Phantom: Accidentally Alone
by brycewade1013
Summary: Kim and Ron hit a snag in vacation plans, so they decide to stay with an old friend, who just happens to have the house to himself, along with his girlfriend. Major Lemons and Spoilers. R&R, please and thank you.
1. Part I: Sam and Kim

**Danny Phantom and Kim Possible: Accidentally Alone**

It was Friday afternoon in Middleton, and teen hero Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable were gathering the last of their things, ready to go on their vacation trip together in New York City. Ever since they hooked up back during junior prom, Kim and Ron have officially gotten the couple's package. And now, thanks to a little dealing from Kim's parents, they were about to head out to the Big Apple together.

One week, no parents, no tweebs, no missions, no villains. Just the two of them, alone. "Got everything?" Kim asked Ron as she put her last suitcase in the trunk of her high tech Sloth. The high tech car of hers would be their mode of transportation throughout the week.

"Yep. All set and ready to hit the road!" Ron said, putting his last suitcase and closing the trunk. "Or the skies that is..." Ron then approached the now giggling Kim and planted a loving kiss on her lips. As much fun as that was, Kim wanted to save their energy till they got to the hotel.

"Easy big boy." Kim said, playfully pushing Ron away. "There's plenty of time for that once we get to New York City. And the Hilton..." Kim ran her finger through Ron's hair, thinking of all the times they done it together, including that very first time when they lost their virginity to each other that summer before senior year.

Ron then chuckled as he and Kim got into the Sloth and buckled up. "I'm just glad that high school is now over and done with." Ron said. Just a few weeks ago, they faced a huge challenge when the Earth was invaded by aliens during their graduation. They survived it and saved the world once again. Now that high school was over, they had some free time on their hands before they went to college together.

"Well, here we go!" Kim said as she started the engines and the car took off in the skies, it's destination: New York City. They couldn't wait to get the fun started as soon as they checked in. Doing it basically everywhere, their room, the shower, pool, casino, and restaurant. It was gonna be a week to remember.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, Danny Fenton, also known as the world famous ghost superhero Danny Phantom, was waking up after sleeping most of the morning away. He sat up and get himself woke up. Ever since saving the world from the Disasteroid, Danny basically got a free pass from school, graduating early. Still, he was a 16 year old kid. He then went downstairs to fix himself some breakfast.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny called out when he reached the kitchen. No answer. "Jazz?" Still no answer. Danny went to the fridge and found a note. _Danny, your father, Jazz, and I have gone to New York City for the first ever Ghost Hunters Conference. We'll be back in a week. Hope you enjoy your alone time. Love, Mom._ He smiled to himself as Danny realized he was home alone for a whole week. No parents, no older sister, and no ghosts. (Hopefully)

Danny's thought were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. He went to it and saw his new girlfriend, Sam Mason standing there, wearing a big smile on her face. "Hey Danny. How's everything?" Sam asked. She just left her house with big news to tell Danny. She wanted to up their relationship to a new level, and now would be more than a good time to do it.

"Amazing!" Danny said. "I just figured out my parents and Jazz are gone for a whole week!"

"Glad to know, cause so are mine!" Sam said. Danny's mouth dropped at the sound of that. Him and Sam? Alone? No parents? For a week? His mouth then transformed into the biggest smile ever as he knew the possibilities of them alone together. "Hey! Big boy, did you hear what I just said? My parents are gone for the whole week, as are yours." Sam waited for a response, as she knew sooner or later, he would get the idea.

"You know what this means?" Danny asked. Sam smiled brightly and nodded as she knew what Danny was gonna say next. "We basically have the house to ourselves!" The two of them never got any alone time together, when it came to their parents or Danny's ghost hunting duties. Now with the two of them alone in Danny's house, they would up their relationship to new height they never did when they were just friends.

"Duh!" Sam said as she stepped inside. "Anyway, since we're finally alone, I think now is a good time to take a break from ghost hunting duties, wouldn't you agree?" Sam purred lightly as she ran her fingers through Danny's jet black hair. He knew that he needed a break and have some alone time with his lady. Sam was more than right. It was time for a well deserved break.

"Yes I do." Danny said with a smile as he grabbed his girl into a kiss. "OK, I'll have Tucker keep us on alert and take care of all ghost matters for the whole week. And to celebrate the time we have together, what do you say I cook us a romantic dinner? Not like girly romantic though."

Sam laughed at Danny's dorkiness. "Sure. That sounds great. Tonight's gonna be a good night." Sam then kissed his guy. It's about time they finally had some alone time. And now without any parents to spoil their plans, they were about to put their relationship into the next level, by adding a special course to their meal: Sex. Sam hoped Danny wouldn't disappoint when they got to the bedroom and done it. "I'm gonna head to the mall real quick to get a cute and naughty black dress."

"Sound good." Danny said with a grin, giving his girl one more kiss before she headed out the door. He then got into the kitchen and looked through his mom's cook book. Danny was more than ready to relax and spend special time with his lady. And since he was a pretty good cook, he was also excited to cook something that wasn't made in one of the Fenton Family inventions.

* * *

A hour later, Kim and Ron were almost to New York City in Kim's Sloth, ready to start their special time when suddenly, the flying car sputtered. "Uh, Kim? Should it be making that sound?" Ron asked, worriedly. They were almost there, but now he had a feeling they were gonna get stuck. Just a things were going great, the two teen heroes hit a serious fork in the road.

"Not unless it's out of gas." Kim said, noticing the Sloth's fuel was on empty. "I'm activating emergency parachute mode."

Kim then pushed a button, releasing a parachute from the car's tailpipe, allowing the Sloth to land safely on the ground. They landed in front of a sign that read, 'Amity Park'. Kim sighed as she knew this was gonna put a strain on their plans. She and Ron then got out of the car and looked around. "Amity Park?" Ron read the sign. "Isn't this the place where they Tweebs said was haunted? As in ghosts?"

"I think so." Kim said, before growling in frustration. She spent a lot of time preparing for this special week, and now they were stranded. "It's so ironic! My brothers were able to create a vehicle that could go nitro and fly, and yet it can still break down!" Ron then walked up to his girl and started to rub her shoulder, in hopes of calming her now. An angry Kim Possible was something he did not like.

"Easy Kim." Ron said. Kim purred and smiled as Ron worked his magic fingers on her shoulders. She was lucky to have a guy like Ron in her life. Always there for her. "Surely we could figure out a way to get it fixed. Maybe there's a mechanic around here." Ron said. "You brought the Kimmunicator, right?" With the Kimmunicator, they could contact Wade or someone else to come out there and help them.

"I didn't think we were gonna need it since we were taking a break." Kim said, sheepishly before smiling brightly. "I have a better idea. Remember Danny?"

"Danny? As in Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom?" Ron asked with a smile. He remembered when Danny came to Middleton as part of his internship for NASA. He and Kim were roomies in Kim's house. They even took down Vlad Plasimus and Dr. Drakken when they teamed up together to release a computer virus on a worldwide scale. Kim and the rest of Team Possible made a promise to keep Danny's identity a secret.

"Yeah. Anyway, maybe we could walk to his place and ask him for help. We haven't seen him in awhile anyway. I wonder how he's been doing since he revealed his identity to the world a few months ago." Kim said with a smile. She remembered watching the whole thing on the news. Hopefully, Danny knew a certain car mechanic who could help them. Or he could do it.

"Sounds great to me. Let's get going. The sooner we get that puppy fixed, the sooner we get to New York City." Ron said as he and Kim started their walk towards Danny's house. It was a long walk before they finally reached Fenton Works.

* * *

Danny was working on making homemade chicken gravy, reading from his grandmother's cookbook. He was a pretty skilled cook. Danny was happy that he had this week to spend with his special girl, alone. Slipped between the pages, a copy of Playboy, with most of the girl's heads cut out and replaced with Sam's face. He was clearly having the same idea as Sam had as to how they should spend the week together.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Sam must be done early." He said, thinking that Sam was already done with her shopping. He then went to the door and opened it to see his old friends, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. "Kim! Ron! Good to see you again!" Danny hasn't seen them since he ended his internship with NASA in Middleton. It sure was great to see them again.

"Hi Danny." Kim said with a smile and blushed, giving her friend a big hug before sitting down on the couch. It was an exhausting and long walk to Danny's place. Her feet basically hurt and she needed a bubble bath. They could take care of that when they get to NYC. Once Danny finds a way to get the Sloth fixed, everything would go back to normal in the world as they know it.

"Hey DP, my man! How's everything going for you, hero?" Ron asked, fisting bumping his old friend.

"Staying frosty my man." Danny said as Ron took his seat next to Kim on the couch, rubbing her feet. "So, what brings you guys all the way here to Amity Park?"

"Well, the Sloth actually broke down." Kim said, with a exhausted sigh. "We had to walk all the way here because we left our cell phones and the Kimmunicator at home. We were supposed to be in New York City, relaxing at the Hilton."

"You wouldn't happen to know any good mechanics around here?" Ron asked.

"Actually, yes. My dad's old friend Rick has been the Fenton family mechanic for quite sometime. I'm sure he could fix your car." Danny said, grabbing his cell phone.

"Thanks Danny. You're a life saver." Kim said.

"Well, as a old friend of mine once said, 'No big'." Danny said, making Kim giggle. "Hey Rick. It's Danny. Listen, I have something different for you..." Danny walked into another room, leaving Kim and Ron alone on the couch. Kim smiled as her guy worked his magic on her feet. "OK, thanks man. See ya then." Danny then hung up the phone and went back to Kim and Ron. "Well, the good news, Rick is more than happy to fix your car." Kim and Ron smiled at that. "The bad news, he's in Hawaii, and won't be back for a week."

Kim and Ron sighed, knowing that their vacation is ruined. "Well, I guess we're stuck here." Kim said, sadly.

Danny hated seeing his friends suffer, so he had an idea. "Hey, how about you guys stay here for the week?" Danny asked. "My folks are gone, so all you have to put up with are me and Sam."

Kim and Ron smiled, knowing that while their vacation was now cancelled, they had a friend to help them out during their time of crisis. "Thanks Danny." Kim said. "We better get back to the Sloth and get our stuff if we're gonna stay here."

"Allow me." Danny said, transforming into his ghost half before flying out of the house to fetch Kim and Ron's car and their luggage.

"You can't deny it, KP. Danny Phantom's got style." Ron said, playfully. Kim just giggled at that as they waited for Danny to return. Minutes later, Danny flew back into the living room, carrying the young couple's suitcases.

"Your luggage, Mr. Stoppable, and Mrs. Possible." Danny said, trying to sound fancy. Kim just giggled as Danny sets everything down. "Anything else I can do for you two?"

"Actually, yes." Kim said. "Do you mind if I take a bubble bath? My feet are killing me."

"I don't mind at all. You need a break anyway. The bathroom is right upstairs. Second door on the left." Danny said as Kim grabbed her suitcase and headed upstairs.

"So, you have any plans for this week, DP?" Ron asked.

"Well, actually, I plan to have a romantic dinner with Sam, who is now my girlfriend." Danny said with a smile.

"Whoa ho! Way to go, dude!" Ron said, high fiving his friend. "I knew you would find the right lady. Hey, how would you like some help in the kitchen?" Ron also loved cooking, as he was a pro at it.

"You cook?" Danny asked, surprised.

"I happen to be a whiz in the kitchen." Ron said with a sly smile. He and Danny then headed into the kitchen to finish up what's cooking.

* * *

Kim then headed into the bathroom and started up her bubble bath, turning on the water. Smiling to herself, she then stripped down to her underwear, consisting of a red bra and matching boy shorts that fit snuggly over her hips, just the way Ron wanted. She wanted to surprise her guy with those panties when they got to the Hilton. She then removed her bra, revealing her perky nipples, just one of Ron's three favorite things about her body.

Kim then removed her panties, revealing Ron's other two things: her curvy ass and shaven pussy that tasted like a sugar cookie and looked like a pink butterfly. She then poured in the bath soap, mixing the bubbled with the water. Kim then stepped into the tub and sighed with a big smile on her face. _Thank goodness for Danny,_ Kim thought to herself.

Taking a moment to look around, Kim decided to get just a little naughty and slowly rubbed her clit, getting herself aroused. She hasn't done this in a while since she and Ron have been engaged in sex games together. Rubbing that hot button of hers, she imagined the things she and Ron were gonna do together, getting naked, getting excited, and just doing it, ending with sleeping in each others arms, with Ron still inside of Kim.

Thinking about Ron's famous twelve inch dick, Kim went faster, knowing that once they were alone, her man was gonna give Kim the best orgasm of her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Danny and Ron put the chicken in the oven, and set the timer. "Dinner's gonna be great," Danny said with a smile. "Thanks for your help Ron."

"No problem my man." Ron said. "We have at least 45 minutes till dinner's done. So, what do you wanna do till then?"

"We could go into my parent's lab for a while," Danny said. "Show you all the things we're working on."

"Sounds good to me." Ron said as he and Danny went downstairs into Fentonworks Lab.

A few moments later, Sam entered the house, carrying a Club Banana bag. "Danny, I'm back." Sam called out. She got no answer. "Danny?" Sam headed upstairs, hoping to find Danny in his room, masturbating to his Playboy magazine. Seeing him aroused should be enough to get the night started. She then heard moaning coming from the bathroom. She smiled slyly as Sam had a good idea as to who was in there. "Danny? Are you in there? Sounds like you're ready to get this week started..."

Sam opened the door slowly as Kim was about to reach her peak, before... "Ahh!" Kim screamed as the door opened.

"Ahh!" Sam screamed back as she saw a naked Kim Possible in her boyfriend's bath tub. "Kim Possible?!" She couldn't believe that one of Danny's old friends was here. What was Kim doing here anyway?

Kim smiled with a mix of relief and embarrassment as she saw Sam standing in the doorway. She hasn't seen her for a while, since she and the rest of Team Phantom helped Kim and her team take down Vlad and Drakken. "Hi Sam. It's been awhile." Kim said, sheepishly.

"Yeah. It's really has been." Sam said, wearing the same smile as Kim. "I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but what are you doing in my boyfriend's bathtub?"

 _Boyfriend?_ Kim thought to herself. _They're actually dating?_ "Oh. It's a funny story. You see, me and my Ronnie were on our way to New York City when the Sloth broke down. We came here to have Danny help us, but his mechanic friend Rick is on vacation too. So, we're staying here for a week." Kim explained. She couldn't help but notice that Sam was smiling, liking the sight of her naked body. "I take it that you don't have a problem with it."

"What?" Sam asked, coming out of her daze. "No. Of course not. We're all friends here." Kim smiled at that. _She looks so hot,_ Sam thought to herself. _All naked._ "Uh, feel free to say no to this but, do you mind if I join you?"

Kim thought about it for a second before, "Sure. We're all friends here." Sam smiled as she stripped down to her underwear, black bra and matching boy shorts, something that she thought Danny would like. She then removed her bra, revealing perky, pierced nipples. Then, finally she removed her panties, revealing her toned ass and shaven pierced pussy. Kim smiled at the sight of that. _Piercings,_ Kim thought to herself. _Very naughty._

"I figured I could use some cleaning before I step into this disgusting dress I bought just for tonight." Sam said, stepping into the tub, sliding next to Kim.

 _They planned some alone time together?_ Kim thought to herself. _That's so sweet._ "Sam, I'm sorry. We'll try not to be in your way tonight." Kim said, feeling guilty that her and Ron's little problem got into their special night.

"Don't worry. It's cool." Sam said with a smile. "We're all friends here." Kim smiled. "I just wanted this night to be very special for me and Danny."

"Why's that?" Kim asked, curiously.

"Well..." Sam paused for a moment, not wanting to admit it. "I want us to finally have sex with each other."

"Get out!" Kim exclaimed. "How long have you two been at it?"

"Been at what?" Sam asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know." Kim said with a grin. "The dating game."

"Almost four months." Sam answered. _Why did I tell her that?_ Sam thought to herself. "I wanted this to be the perfect night. Then you and your boyfriend came alone, and I got distracted by your incredibly sexy body-" Sam then covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

Kim just giggled. "You ain't never done this before, have you?" Kim asked with a smile. Sam nodded meekly. "It's OK. It takes time. Me and my guy, we waited until summer vacation when we had way more time together. The night we finally done it, I wore this incredibly sexy black dress to get him excited, let him play with me for a bit, and then I finally got a peek into his pants."

"How big is he?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Twelve inches." Kim said. Sam gasped. "I know! He's quite big for someone who's so skinny." Kim and Sam shared a giggle fit together. "How big is your boy?"

"Sadly, only six inches." Sam said. _Wait till she knows about Danny's special trick,_ Sam thought to herself.

"Hey, no one is perfect." Kim said.

"Yeah. But hear this." Sam said with a grin. "I got a peek while he was watching porn, and...he can use his ghost powers to make his pecker grow to twelve inches!"

Kim gasped. "Get out!" Kim exclaimed.

"Seriously! I want him to use that power when we finally do it tonight!" Sam said with a smile. "But, back to your story."

"Right. Anyway, I was just a little worried he might break me. But finally, after getting that bad boy in, he took me on one hell of a roller coaster ride!" Kim said. "We came multiple times."

"Wow. That has to be the greatest thing I ever heard." Sam said, still distracted over Kim's naked body. _Look at those tits,_ Sam thought to herself. Kim cleared her throat, snapping Sam back into reality. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't help myself."

Kim giggled lightly. "It's cool. You like girls too?" Kim asked.

Sam's eyes went wide at that. _How did she know that,_ Sam thought. "Well, sometimes. Do you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not lesbian, but it's OK to try different things every now and then. Ron totally gets it." Kim said with a grin.

"Wait. You and your boyfriend have been going at it for practically a year, and somehow, you had sex with girls, and your boyfriend is OK with it?" Sam asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Pretty much. Sometimes I allow him to watch, giving him a good show." Kim said. "The girls I done it with: my BFF Monique, Tara, Hope, Dr. Vivian Porter, and Yori."

"Wow. You pretty much have a track record." Sam said, causing Kim to laugh. _I wish I was that good,_ Sam thought to herself.

"Have you done it with a girl before?" Kim asked. Sam froze before shaking her head no. "Do you ever want to try it?"

"I don't know." Sam said, nervously.

Kim smiled. "Sometimes it take practice. Let me show you." She then surprised Sam by placing a full kiss on her lips. Sam basically returned the kiss in kind, their tongues probing each other as a melody of sweet love was taking place. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, and with the famous Kim Possible of all people. So risky, so wrong, and so hot. Kim then traced her hands down to Sam's pierced nipples and Sam traced her hands to Kim's ass, cupping that beautiful bare behind.

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me that Kim has had sex with girls, lesbian sex, and you're ok with it?" Danny asked as he showed Ron the lab of Fentonworks. He found it hard to believe that Ron would actually accept Kim being Bi. After all, everybody had standards. If Sam told Danny that she liked girls...

"Yeah. It's totally fine." Ron said with a smile. "Actually it's fun. Kim and one of her girlfriends give me a show every now and then. Sometimes, they let me join the game."

"Wow. That's amazing. I wonder if Sam ever liked girls." Danny said, not knowing about what's happening upstairs.

* * *

Sam just sat back with a dazed smile, having loved the kiss that Kim gave her. "Thank you," Sam said, breathlessly. Kim just giggled as Sam sat on the edge of the tub, showing her pierced pussy. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Sam thought to herself. _I love it!_ She then spread her pussy lips, showing Kim her own pink butterfly. "Wanna taste?"

Sam didn't really need to ask Kim. "Sure," Kim said with a smile before taking the first taste of the goth girl's pussy. Sam moaned with sweet pleasure as the young red headed hero slowly licked her wet pink butterfly. "It tastes like cherries." Sam giggled before going back to moaning as Kim savored the sweetness of her pussy. "Mmm..." _Fruity, and yummy,_ Kim thought.

Sam moaned louder as Kim went faster. If the teen hero was that good, imagine what it would be like when she had her pussy eaten by Sam. _This feel so amazing,_ Sam thought to herself as Kim flicked her clit with her tongue. "Please don't stop..." Sam moaned, feeling her orgasm coming closer. She hasn't felt this good when she was pleasuring herself. This was new and exciting.

"You wanna cum?" Kim asked, her tongue buried deep in Sam's folds. Sam could only nod as Kim went faster and sucked on her clit harder.

Sam felt her orgasm rise, loving the feeling Kim was giving her. _Danny would have a heart attack if he saw me like this,_ Sam thought. The goth girl then opened her eyes and looked into Kim's loving gaze, and in that moment, Kim sent her new friend, over the edge. "Ahh!" Sam screamed.

Kim smiled to herself as she nibbled on Sam's pussy, sending aftershocks up and down her spine. After a quick lick of the lips, and one more kiss to the clit, the red head looked at her goth friend. _I sure sent her on a roller coaster ride,_ Kim thought. "Did you like that?" Kim asked sweetly.

Sam caught her breath before sliding back into the tub, and facing Kim with a smile. "Totally," Sam said. Kim giggled as she stole a kiss from the goth girl's lips. "I never felt such pleasure like that. Not even when I was doing it to myself. Kim, I just wanna let you know, I owe you for this."

"No big." Kim said with a blush.

"Way big." Sam said, stealing a kiss from Kim's lips. Kim then got on the edge of the tub, showing her pink pussy to Sam. The goth girl smiled as she imagined what she was about to do to it. "What does your pussy taste like?" Kim just laughed at that. _If I had a nickel for every first time I did it with one of my girlfriends,_ Kim thought. She clearly have been asked this question before.

"My Ronnie says that it tastes like a sugar cookie." Kim said with a sweet smile before moaning as Sam started licking. "Are you sure you never done this...before?" From the looks of things, it seems that Sam has lied when she said she never done it with a girl before. "You know...what? Never mind..."

Kim continued moaning as Sam sucked on that juicy clit. _She's right,_ Sam thought to herself. _It's just like a cookie._ Sam then sped the motions of her tongue, sucking on Kim's clit harder, bringing the red headed girl closer to orgasm. _I'm gonna love this._ Sam then buried her tongue deep in Kim's pussy, the ultimate effect.

"I'm cumming!" Kim screamed as she finally felt Sam send her over the edge. "Ahh!"

Sam continued to lick Kim's clit, sending aftershocks throughout Kim's body, not giving her enough time to recover from orgasm. Kim then finally slid back in the tub, slowing her breathing as she recovered. The goth girl just smiled as she stole another kiss from Kim's lips, which she returned in kind. "Wow...that was the best thing I ever done."

Kim and Sam just laughed as they both got out of the tub and wrapped towels around their bodies. Then, Kim came up with an idea. "You know, if you really wanna excite Danny into having sex with you, why not just be naked?"

Sam gasped as she wore both a nervous and excited smile on her face. "I never thought of that." Sam said.

"Well, you should have. I'll be naked with you." Kim said with a smile.

"Well then, let's go downstairs and surprise both of our boys." Sam said as she and Kim unwrapped their towels and headed downstairs, ready to really get the week started.


	2. Dinner Time

Ron and Danny lit candles on the table, the added effect to what they hoped to be a romantic evening. Dinner was done, everything was set. _This is gonna be a great night,_ Danny thought to himself. _Even more great when I get Sam into the bedroom._ "Thanks Ron," Danny said with a smile. "I couldn't have done all this without you." He was glad that his bud was right by his side.

"No problem, DF." Ron said. He liked to come up with playful nicknames for everyone. That was in his nature. "Sam's really gonna love you five times more than she did before when she sees all this."

"I see it," Ron and Danny heard Sam say. "And I love it."

"Me too." Kim said. Danny and Ron turned their heads and their mouths dropped at the sight in front of them: Kim and Sam both naked. They clearly didn't waste time, both wanting to get their boys aroused. And from the bulge in their pants, Danny and Ron are already excited. Kim and Sam just laughed at their boyfriend's dropped mouths. "Anyone hungry?"

Danny and Ron regained their senses and smiled. _I know what I'm hungry for,_ Ron thought to himself. _Kim Possible._ "Have a seat, ma 'dame." Ron said, using a cheesy French accent. Kim just giggled.

"My, what manners," Kim said, walking towards the table with Sam.

"I take it that you're alright with Kim and Ron staying here?" Danny asked Sam. Sam just smiled.

"Hey, we're all friends here..." Sam said seductively as she grabbed a chair. But then something stopped her. "I don't think we'll need these chairs. Maybe there's a better place to sit."

Kim smiled seductively at her friend as she knew what she meant. "Yes there is." She then approached Ron, sitting on his lap and feeling his hard on dick. _This is so hot,_ Ron thought to himself. Kim purred with excitement, knowing she's already got her boy excited.

Sam then approached Danny and sat on his lap, feeling his erection. _I can not be dreaming right now,_ Danny thought to himself. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. Kim just giggled. "Wow Danny, you're so big. I underestimated you." Sam said with a smile, loving the feeling of Danny's bulge before everybody started eating.

Throughout dinner, Danny and Ron found it hard to concentrate on eating, knowing that they couldn't take their eyes off of their sexy naked girlfriends. Their bulges were growing more by the minute, and if the girls did anything more arousing, they might lose it and have their dicks burst out of their pants. The boys needed to wait till they all got to the bedroom, so they could start the real fun. But Kim and Sam had other ideas.

After they finished eating, Kim looked at Sam with bedroom eyes. "I'm in the mood for dessert." Kim said with a seductive tone. Sam smiled as she knew what Kim had in mind.

"Me too." Sam said, sliding under the table with Kim. Danny and Ron just looked at each other, not knowing what their girls were up to. Kim and Sam giggled quietly, not wanting the boys to figure out what they were doing. "OK, you take Danny and I'll have Ron." Kim winked with a agreement as they switched sides and guys.

"Ron, do you know what they could be doing?" Danny asked, confused. With the girls out of view, they clearly didn't know what they were cooking up.

"I have no idea," Ron said, putting his chest up against the table with Danny following his lead. Under the table, Kim gives Sam the thumbs up and starts undoing Danny's pants, and San undid Ron's pants. With one look, the girls started blowing their boys. "Whoa boy..." Ron clearly knew that feeling, and just smiled at the feeling of his blow job, thinking that Kim was the one blowing him, when in reality it was Sam.

"This is the...best night ever..." Danny moaned, loving the feeling. _Man, Sam's pretty good for a first timer,_ Danny thought, not knowing it was Kim who was blowing him. The girls then upped their game, sucking on their guys balls while giving them hand jobs. It was such a funny thing, messing with the boys minds as a guessing game.

"Mmm..." Kim moaned, loving the taste of Danny's dick. _Sam's so lucky,_ Kim thought to herself, trying to fit that bad boy of a dick into her mouth.

Sam smiled as she savored Ron's penis. _I'm glad Kim's got her guy,_ Sam thought to herself.

Danny and Ron moaned louder, feeling their orgasms getting closer. Then, suddenly, they came together, with their girls drinking that sweet cum with the tip of their guys dicks still in their mouths. They slowly stopped, letting Danny and Ron enjoy their orgasms. After a few moments, Kim and Sam pulled their boys pants back up, and climbed back on top of their laps. "So, did you two know who blew who?" Kim asked with a laugh.

Ron and Danny looked at each other confused as the girls just laughed on. It took them awhile but when they finally realized it, they smiled slyly. _Two could play that game,_ they thought to themselves. If their girls could mess with them while giving them sweet pleasure, then it was clear it was time to return the favor. "You girls wanna switch laps?" Ron asked. Kim and Sam smiled at that idea.

Kim just purred as she and Sam switched boys, with Kim feeling Danny's bulge, and Sam feeling Ron's. The boys then winked at each other as they started their plan, kissing the other girl's necks. "Whoa..." Kim moaned, loving the feeling of Danny's lips. Nothing would replace Ron, but Danny felt really nice. "Danny..." Kim smiled for a little before going back to moaning, her pussy now becoming very wet and excited.

"This is so good..." Sam moaned as Ron playfully bit into Sam's neck, teasing her nipples. Both boys got to work on each girl, trailing their hands down right between their legs till their fingers made contact with their pussies. Slowly, Ron and Danny teased Sam and Kim by rubbing their clits. The girls then put their feet on the table and spread their legs, giving the boys more room to work it.

Ron then leaned over to Kim and let her suck on his fingers while Danny did the same with Sam. After a few moments, the boys then started to finger the girls pussies, at first going slowly in order to make this moment last. Kim and Sam just looked at each other with bedroom eyes and locked lips, their tongues in a melody of sweet pleasure. The boys got turned on by this very much. Then, they went faster, making their ladies moan into their kiss.

"This feels so good..." Kim moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling Danny was giving her and the taste of Sam's lips. Sam, likewise loved the feeling Ron was giving her and the taste of Kim's lips. They then flicked their clits, making them feel wetter. They then lubed up their fingers on their other hands and then surprised them by fingering their ass holes. While shocked at first, Kim gave in to pleasure and really enjoyed the feeling of both of her holes being fingered.

Sam, on the other hand, was no stranger when it came to anal, always doing it to herself. The boys simply continued with their fingering, loving making their ladies feel really good. Both Kim and Sam were getting close to orgasm, as their guys went harder and faster. "Go faster...I'm so close!" Sam moaned.

"I'm gonna cum..." Kim moaned. With one look towards the other, the girls hit their peak and came. "Ahh!" The boys slowly stopped, letting the girls enjoy the afterglow as they let them enjoy theirs. Kim smiled before grabbing Ron in for a kiss, and Sam doing the same with Danny. After the kisses broke, Kim looked at Danny. "Let's move this to the bedroom..." The boys then smiled at each other as Danny carried Kim and Ron carried Sam upstairs to really get the night going.


End file.
